A Night to Remember
by NephlimInitiateXOXO
Summary: Jace and Clary have basically lived in each others houses since school started. One summer everything changed. Clary changed. Once school starts everything changes for Jace and Clary. Outside forces get in the way. Can they repair their relationship or make it even deeper than before? Will everyone's true feelings be revealed? CLACE ONE-SHOT. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TMI series


**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

To have the perfect prom night is every teenage girls dream. When Clary Fray was younger she never even thought about her prom. It wasn't until senior year that she began to even consider going in the first place. Clary was one of them girls who hit puberty a bit later than anticipated. Before she was a short, spotty girl with a flat chest who wore the biggest glasses in her school. She was considered to be a 'geek'. Nobody wanted to be her friend. Except for one that is, Jace Wayland. He was her best friend. Jace was the opposite of Clary. Everyone wanted to be his friend, but that was because from a very young age he looked like a Greek god and still does. All the girls dropped at his feet when he walked past. Clary was different. That's why he liked her so much. She didn't want to be friends with him because of his looks. She wanted to be his friend because he was the only person who paid any attention to her. Once they became friends the practically lived in each other's houses.

In senior year everything changed. She turned seventeen and Clary had completely changed. Although she was still the same girl inside she looked completely different from the outside. On the first day of school after the summer break, as soon as she walked through the front doors of her school, she knew it was going to be different. Girls were coming up to her and complimenting her on her hair, makeup and whatnot, guys were giving her second glances. It was completely new territory to her. Despite all the possible new friends she could make she just made a bee line for Jace. He didn't treat her different and that she loved.

"What's up Fray?" said Jace with his usual grin on his face. Clary loved the way his smile always reached his eyes.

"Just wondering did I walk into another dimension rather than school," replied Clary with a confused look on her face.

"Everyone's not blind Fray. They're just noticing how you've changed," muttered Jace while stacking books into his locker.

"So what if I went up two cup sizes. I'm still me!" giggled Clary because she was purposely saying what she knew Jace would say if he was in her position. Jace laughed too.

"Looks like I've taught you well Fray," chuckled Jace. "Just don't let your ego grow quite as big as mine. I'm still the king of this school." Clary just laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Jace. I'm still me. Getting a big head isn't exactly in my schedule for this semester or year for that matter."

"Good to know Fray." said Jace with that 'oh so charming' smile.

Unfortunately for Jace and Clary things didn't stay quite as they once were. Outside forces got in the way. Clary tried her best to talk to Jace as much as possible but since she was dragged by her feet to join the cheerleading squad, the matches were one of the only places that Clary actually got to see him outside of school. Clary had climbed up the social ladder in the school and was at the very top. Jace also was but Clary fell in with the girl group with Kaelie and Isabelle. Yeah they were nice but she couldn't talk with them like she used to with Jace. Some days the most contact they would have would be waving at each other when they were at their lockers.

With Clary's new found popularity the guys on the football became a lot more interested in her. One of the cheerleaders, Aline, said that her cousin Sebastian Verlac had a major crush on her. Clary had always suspected that Aline hated her because she's 'in love' with Jace and was jealous of how close Clary was with him or at least how close she used to be with him. So when Aline told her this she thought it was just one of her schemes considering Sebastian was considered to be the hottest guy in the school, after Jace that is. Aline wasn't exactly the nicest person you could meet in the school hallways. Clary never believed her until one day she felt a tap on her shoulder while she was at her locker.

"Hey Clary!" said a deep husky voice from behind her. When Clary turned around she saw that Sebastian was smiling at her.

"Heeeeeey Sebastian," she replied hesitantly.

"So I was wondering..." Sebastian said while rubbing the back of his neck. It was almost as if he was nervous or something. "Would you like to go out with me on Friday night?"

"Em... yeah sure," Clary replied happily. She never really noticed how much she actually liked Sebastian until that moment.

"Great! See you later!" and with that Sebastian left. Clary felt good. She never thought a guy like Sebastian would ever like her. Clary's thoughts about Sebastian ended when she heard the sound of walking towards her. Just by the sound of his footsteps she could tell who it was straight away. How could she not. They knew each other since they were eight.

"What do you think you're doing Fray?" said Jace while leaning against the locker next to Clary's. You could hear the anger in his voice.

"Going to my locker." Clary was wondering where this was coming from. It was pretty obvious what she was doing.

"I don't mean that! I mean Verlac." Now he was just annoyed for some reason that Clary was unaware of.

"He asked me out on a date so I said yes. What's the big deal? Isn't he one of your friends?" Clary couldn't wrap her head around as to why he seemed pissed off.

"Yes he is. Which means I know him a lot better than you do. So I would appreciate it if you don't go on that date. I know how he treats girls. He has a new one every week. I don't want to see that happen to you Clary!" now he was being dead serious.

"And you're any different how Jace? You do realise I was there when you just discarded girls like old magazines. Maybe Sebastian has changed." Jace's response was a deep grunt.

"Clary he's not going to change! When will you wake up and realise that? " Jace was nearly yelling at this stage.

"Jace I am awake! It's not like I'm in love with him and giving him the chance to break my heart! It's just one date! I thought you would know me better than that! " and with that Clary slammed her locker door and stormed away.

Clary and Sebastian's date led on to a full on relationship. It shocked the whole school. Who thought that Sebastian Verlac would care about a girl so much that he would keep her around

for longer than a week. Clary was enjoying herself except for one particular day. There was a home game being played at Clary's school. So as always Clary was cheerleading and Sebastian was on the pitch. They had won so everyone was in the gym celebrating. Clary left to go to the bathroom about halfway through. She didn't notice that Sebastian had also left until she felt his strong muscular arms wrap around her slim waist.

"Hey babe," he whispered huskily into her ear. Clary responded by leaning into him and putting her small hands over his.

"I love it when you do that," he mumbled. Clary then giggled and turned her head to look up at him and smile.

That was all it took for Sebastian to push her up against a locker and start to kiss her. Clary was in shock at first and her body felt rigid. Every time she kissed Sebastian she had always thought it didn't feel the way it was supposed to. She never once felt butterflies in her stomach around him. Once Clary got over the shock she gave into him and started to kiss him back. The kiss was more rough than passionate. It didn't take long for Sebastian to try stick his tongue down her throat. He was always so abrupt. Never gentle. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. Next thing she knew somehow Sebastian's hands managed to make their way down to her backside. While they were kissing they heard someone clear their throat. Sebastian craned his neck to see who it was.

"Jace? What the hell man can't you see I'm busy?!" it was clear to anyone how aggravated he was. Clary had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Okay, maybe that's an understatement but it was the most embarrassing thing that happened her that year. She could feel her face getting red. She couldn't even look at Jace.

"Coach wants the whole team for a group photo." His voice sounded so animated.

"Right, whatever, let's go then." said Sebastian still annoyed. "See you late babe," he whispered quietly into Clary's ear. Clary just nodded and gave a sweet smile.

"You go on. I just need to go get the camera from the principal's office." Jace replied plainly. Sebastian nodded and carried on towards the gym.

"You do realise the camera isn't in the principal's office, right?" Clary finally spoke.

"Yeah I do. Just needed an excuse to talk to you." Jace muttered quietly.

"Well what do you need to talk to me about?" Clary mumbled. She was still embarrassed about what had happened.

"You. You've changed Fray. You promised me at the start of the year that you wouldn't. I miss the old you. The girl that played FIFA with me on the Xbox. The girl that would come over as soon as she got a new scary movie on DVD. I miss her," Jace said softly.

Clary couldn't reply because she knew it was true. She did change but she never wanted to admit it to herself. The Saturdays that she would spend with Jace were then spent with Isabelle and Kaelie.

"You can't even answer me because you know I'm right."

"I'm sorry Jace. I just guess I got lost." Clary replied softly.

"Yeah you did," Jace said sullenly. The two of them just stood in silence for a while. Finally Jace spoke again.

"Why don't you come to my house next Saturday like we used to?"

"But next Saturday is prom night."

"I thought you thought things like prom were stupid?" Jace asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, well Sebastian asked and I said yes." Clary thought that this would have been obvious considering they were dating.

"Well I'm not going anyway," Jace said looking down at his feet. Clary began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" now Jace was really confused.

"Jace Wayland not going to prom? Who would have predicted that? With all the girls falling at your feet you would think you could choose one to take." replied Clary trying to suppress her laughter.

"If you asked Aline she'd probably drop dead. She has a major crush on you."

"Not interested in her anyway"

"My God! Jace Wayland turning down a girl. Looks like we've both changed!"

Jace laughed at that one. "Well we'll see I guess."

"I'm guessing you better go for that group photo," said Clary sadly because she didn't want him to leave. She missed talking to Jace like this.

"Suppose I should. See you later Fray," replied Jace as he turned his back and headed towards the gym.

It was the day of prom and Clary was walking to the local shop to get food for her lunch. When she turned a corner she saw two people who looked like they were glued to one another. When she got closer she was able to recognise them. It was Sebastian and Kaelie. They looked like sticking their tongues down one another's throats was the only way to stay alive. Clary interrupted them the same way that Jace did, by clearing her throat.

"Clary?" Sebastian said. He looked like he had just woken from a dream.

"Yes, honey it's me," Clary thought sarcasm was her best option in this situation.

"Em, it's not what it looks like," Sebastian stuttered as he spoke.

"Oh really because it looks like you're making out with my so called friend," Clary replied with a sarcastic, sweet tone and glared at Kaelie who decided that staring at a wall was her best option.

"I'm sorry babe - " he didn't even get to finish because Clary just slapped him across the face. She decided it would make the event more entertaining on her behalf.

"Looks like you're dateless for prom now unless you take this skank," Kaeile's reaction to Clary's comment was priceless.

"Oh yeah! I'm guessing you're going to go running off to Wayland. Oh wait! You can't because he's taking Aline. Oops my bad." Sebastian replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Why would I go running off to Jace?" Clary was now slightly confused.

"It's obvious how he feels about you! Like as if you haven't noticed how he looks at you!"

"Whatever Sebastian! You do realise I have more than one male friend," Clary said hoping to change the subject of Jace. This wasn't actually true but she was hardly going to tell Sebastian that.

"C'mon babe we can still go together! We'll win prom king and queen anyway!" said Sebastian sounding as cocky as ever.

"Ha like that'll happen! Enjoy your life Sebastian because I'm not going to be in it!" and with that Clary stormed away.

Clary ran as fast as she could. She completely forgot all about going to the shop but she didn't care. She wasn't going to go back there. She was a couple blocks from her house when she just broke down. She curled into a little ball and cried. Thankfully she was in a small alley so hopefully no one would see her.

"Clary?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Go away," Clary mumbled.

"No," the voice replied. Clary looked up and saw a tall figure standing in front of her. He had short dark hair and was wearing glasses. Clary had seen him around school but didn't know him personally. She could feel it when he sat down beside her.

"I'm Simon in case you were wondering. I'm in your chemistry class."

"Oh right. That's where I saw you before," she sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing," Clary replied half-heartedly.

"Like as if I'm going to believe that," Simon said with a chuckle. This made a little smile spread across Clary's face. She told Simon about everything that happened with Sebastian and how Jace had warned her.

"But I thought you didn't care about Sebastian."

"I don't. It's not him I'm upset about. I don't give two craps about him. I'm upset because I just want things to go back to the way they used to be with Jace. It's almost as if he's a stranger to me now. I'm not looking forward to the 'I told you so' speech from him either." Clary laughed a little because Jace used to always had to give her that speech when she did something ridiculously stupid.

"Why don't I go to prom with you? Since Jace already has a date. Why let Sebastian get any satisfaction. To be honest I've been looking for away to mess with him since the second grade. This will work to my advantage as well," Simon said as a grin spread across his face. He started doing that movement with his fingers that Mr Burns does in The Simpsons. This made Clary begin laughing hysterically.

"Yeah sounds like a good plan."

Prom was good. Clary was still a bit down but Simon helped to cheer her up every time a frown began to appear on her face. To cheer her up he would take her out to the dance floor, do a stupid dance or tell her what he thought some people were thinking in her head. Clary was wearing a emerald green chiffon floor length dress. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. It was a simple dress.

Sebastian was right. Jace did go to prom with Aline. It was weird to see them dancing together but also quite funny. Aline was staring up at Jace as if he were the brightest star in the sky but Jace was looking at anyone and everything except Aline. She never seen him look so awkward in all her life. While she would watch them dance she wished she was the one dancing with Jace. She never felt like that before. She just kept avoiding him the whole night. As soon as she would see him she would take Simon out for another dance. She really didn't want to hear the I told you so speech.

As Clary had predicted Sebastian and Kaelie went together. Although Sebastian's was a bit red on the left cheek. It caused a lot of gossip throughout. She could hear the not so quite whispers. People were saying things like "Why is Clary Fray here with Simon Lewis?" It seemed like a innocent question yes but they said it with a disgusted tone which irritated Clary. It wasn't any of their business.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Clary said to Simon who was sitting next to her.

"Okay. I'm just going to see if I can somehow pluck up the courage to talk to Isabelle." he replied.

"Ooooooh someone's got a crush on Isabelle Lightwood," Clary said teasing Simon.

"Just go now while I come up with my master plan," said Simon deep in thought.

"Good luck with that," Clary said while she rose from the table and gave Simon a smile.

Clary wasn't actually going to the bathroom. She just wanted to get out of that room. She headed up towards the school roof. It was her favourite spot in the school. When she was halfway up the stairs she gave up on her heels and just went up barefoot. As soon as she opened the door to the roof she felt free. You could see the whole city from the roof and she loved it. She loved the feeling of the fresh air on her skin in comparison to the stuffy school gym. Clary found a bench and sat down. She sat there by herself for what felt like hours but was actually only ten minutes.

"Hello Fray," she could tell it was Jace if he had of been a mile away.

"Hey Jace," she replied as Jace sat beside her.

"Why'd you leave the prom?" Jace enquired.

"Why did you?" Clary decided to answer his question with her own.

"Hey now, I asked you first."

There was to point on trying to compete with Jace. "Because I'm sick of everyone gossiping about me and Sebastian. It's our business not theirs. Feel free to say 'I told you so'. I knew it was bound to come at some stage tonight." Clary was now bent over and just staring at her shoeless feet.

"I'm not going to do that," Jace said. Clary was shocked by this.

Clary pressed her hand to Jace's forehead. "Are you sick Jace? You don't seem to have a fever."

"Oh ha ha. I got my own payback already. Why'd you think Sebastian's cheek was so red when he walked in. Aline told me on the way here and I just may have punched him as soon as I saw that stupid face of his."

Clary began to laugh. "Thanks for that. Why aren't you with Aline now?"

"Because you're more important and a hell of a lot more interesting. The whole way she was talking about how two girls had bought the same dress but hadn't realised it yet. As if I care about that crap."

Clary laughed again. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Clary we've know each other since we started school. I think I know where your favourite spot in the school is. When I saw you leave I figured I would find you here."

"Sorry for avoiding you all night," Clary said while she began to lean back on the bench.

"You avoid me? I never noticed," he chuckled.

"It was mainly because I thought you were going to give me an I told you so speech about Sebastian," Clary said while trying to suppress her laughter.

"What was the other reason?"

"What other reason?" Clary didn't know what Jace was talking about.

"You said that you avoided me mainly because of the I told you so thing. Why else did you avoid me?" Jace was curious now.

"Oh it was just something stupid Sebastian said. It's nothing," she didn't really want to talk about it.

"It's not nothing if it caused you to avoid me. Like c'mon. How can you avoid this?" Jace boasted as he gestured to his body. Clary has always thought Jace was like a Greek god like the rest of the population of their school. She was used to Jace gloating about it too. "Just tell me," Jace continued while looking Clary in the eye.

Clary turned her head and sighed, "When I caught him and Kaelie she said that I would go running back to you. He also said something about noticing the way that you look at me. What did he mean by that? He's just being his stupid moron self. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. If I thought you had a big ego his is humongous. Who does he think he is?! Would just love to -" Clary was cut off mid rant when she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. Clary's lips felt like they were on fire. She felt the butterflies in her stomach that she never felt with Sebastian. As soon as their lips had met they were separated. It was a sweet short kiss.

"That's what he meant." Jace was staring straight into Clary's eyes. He stuttered as he said the words. Clary never in her whole life had heard Jace stutter.

Clary didn't know how to respond so instead she kissed him. She never knew how strongly she felt about Jace until he kissed her. It felt like a bolt of electricity that had built up inside of her had just released itself inside of her. Jace responded straight away. He pulled Clary closer to himself. They fit together perfectly. Their lips moved together so swiftly and perfectly as if they had done it all their lives. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck. She began to tug at the strands of his hair at the nape of his neck. Jace and Clary were sitting next to one another which Clary wanted to change. Luck was on her side that her dress wasn't tight and had plenty room so that she was able to swing her leg over to the other side of Jace. She was straddling him. Both of them liked that position. Clary broke away so she could breath but that didn't stop Jace. He moved his mouth down to her neck. Clary had her hair up but Jace was taking it down pin by pin.

"I prefer you hair down," he whispered huskily into her ear.

A smile spread across Clary's mouth while she brought his mouth back to hers. The kiss was a passionate one. Jace skimmed Clary's bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance which Clary granted. Their tongues battled for dominance but of course Jace won. Jace's hands made their way to Clary's back and he pressed her harder against. Clary broke away out of breath again.

"Should we be doing this?" Clary said while panting like she had just ran a marathon.

Jace but a hand on each of her cheeks, looked her in the eye and said, "Clary I have waited for this moment for so long. I have been in love with you for years. You were too oblivious and I was too cowardly. Please don't turn me down now because I would probably just break."

"Now why would I do that," Clary replied.

"You do realise they're probably announcing prom king and queen right now," Jace said questioningly.

"Yeah, but why would I want to be down there when I can stay here with you?" As Clary said those words the biggest smile that Clary had ever seen spread across Jace's face.

After that Clary and Jace kissed for a while and then just sat beside one another and talked liked they used to. It was a night to remember for both of them.


End file.
